duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Start Kakumei
|Release = June 26th, 2013. }} Start Kakumei (also known as Let’s Start A Revolution) was the opening for Duel Masters Victory V3 of the Duel Masters Anime. Lyrics Romanized Kitto nando mo nando demo ii Sono michi wo machigaetatte mo ii Yume wa marumie na hazu na no ni Itsumo boku wa tooku he Ashita ga yakusoku sareta you ni Bokura wa kyou mo kenka shite shimau yo Kinou no namida wo wasureta you ni Bokura wa kyou mo koboshite shimau yo Zutto ima mugen ni kurikaeshiteru yo It’s time for us to start Ame ni zubunureta mama demo ii Mayoi nagara tadoritsuite mo ii Chotto nagai tabi ni natte mo ii Tomo ni yukou Kitto nando mo nando demo ii Sono michi wo machigaetatte mo ii Mou ichido hajimeru dake de ii Susunde miyou Saisho no ippo wo fumidasu tame ni Kyou no shirushi wo nokoshite SUTAATO RAIN ni mo tsuitenai no ni Bokura wa sude ni akirameteru yo FINISSHU RAIN wo mou koeta you ni Bokura wa yoyuu wo moteamasu yo Zutto ima mune no oku ni umorete iru yo It’s time for us to start It’s time to start over again Zutto nando mo nando demo ii Kono michi ga machigai datte mo ii Ima mo marumie hazu na no ni Shuppatsu mo shinai mama Dakara ima kara demo hajimeyou Ima sugu ni mayowazu hajimeyou Hon no chiisa na tane dake de ii Maite miyou Saisho no ippo wo fumidasu kagiri Kyou no shirushi wo nokosu kagiri Kagayaku ashita he mukaeru yo It’s time to start over again Japanese きっと何度も何度でもいい その道を間違えたってもいい 夢は丸見えなはずなのに いつも　僕は遠くへ 明日が約束されたように 僕らは今日も喧嘩してしまうよ 昨日の涙を忘れたように 僕らは今日も零してしまうよ ずっと今　無限に繰り返してるよ It’s time for us to start 雨にずぶ濡れたままでもいい 迷いながら辿り着いてもいい ちょっと長い旅になってもいい 共に行こう きっと何度も何度でもいい その道を間違えたってもいい もう一度始めるだけでいい 進んでみよう 最初の一歩を踏み出す為に 今日の印を残して スタートラインにも着いてないのに 僕らは既に諦めてるよ フィニッシュラインをもう越えたように 僕らは余裕を持て余すよ ずっと今　胸の奥に埋もれているよ It’s time for us to start It’s time to start over again ずっと何度も何度でもいい この道が間違いだってもいい 今も丸見えなはずなのに 出発もしないまま だから今からでも始めよう 今すぐに迷わず始めよう ほんの小さな種だけでいい 蒔いてみよう 最初の一歩を踏み出す限り 今日の印を残す限り 輝く明日へ向かえるよ It’s time to start over again English Surely, it doesn’t matter how many times it takes Even if I pick the wrong path My dream is always supposed to be completely visible and yet I’m always so far away from it We end up fighting as if, Tomorrow is promised to us We end up spilling more of them As if we had forgotten yesterday’s tears Always, even now, we infinitely do those things over and over It’s time for us to start Even if we’re drenched by the rain Even if we struggle to get there while going astray Even if it becomes a bit too long of a journey It’s alright, let’s just go together Surely, it doesn’t matter how many times it takes Even if I pick the wrong path It’s alright if we start, start just one more time Let’s try moving forward So as to take the first step Leave behind a mark that we’ve been here today We didn’t even make it to the start line and yet We’ve already decided to give up We’re acting too much at ease, As if we had already crossed the finish line Always, even now, something stays buried in the depths of my heart It’s time for us to start It’s time to start over again Surely, it doesn’t matter how many times it takes Even if I pick the wrong path My dream is always supposed to be completely visible and yet I’m here, not going anywhere So, let’s start from now on Right now, without hesitating, let’s start It’s alright even if they’re just í few seeds Let’s try sowing them Making the most we can of this first step Leave the best mark we can behind showing we were here today Let’s head for a bright tomorrow It’s time to start over again Gallery Hemenway - Start Kakumei|Official MV Hemenway Start-Kakumei Anime Album.jpg|Anime Album Category:Duel Masters Victory V3 Category:Theme Songs